


Unexpected Places

by CressidaGrey



Series: The Robinson Zoo Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: And also Grey Cockatoos, And this was the result, Animals, Australia, Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I watched too much Crocodile Hunter, It's a Birthday Present as well!, Snakes, There is a Zoo involved, Tigers, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CressidaGrey/pseuds/CressidaGrey
Summary: So, as I was saying, guys and girls can be friends. Best friends. And what’s better than falling in love with your best friend? Nothing.Elizabeth EulbergEverly Martin grew up in Robinson Zoo, between giraffes, snakes, tigers and elephants, right there at the Sunshine Coast in Australia. There wasn't anything that Evie loved more than spending time with animals and her best friend Jack Robinson...Until one fateful movie night changes everything.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Robinson Zoo Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705723
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freakfromnorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakfromnorth/gifts).



_Birthday Girl, This one is for you._

_Thank you for your never-ending enthusiasm about everything I write and create. Thank you for late-night chats and discussions about fictional characters that leave us both giggling. Thank you for always being there._

_I hope you have a day that's just as awesome as you are._

_Happy Birthday._


	2. The Story

“Come on, sweetie…let’s go swimming.” 

Sometimes Everly Martin really wondered what her life even _**was**_. 

Standing in the tiger enclosure and trying to wrangle a two months old tiger cub in the shallow water probably was not what most 16 year-olds spent their Monday Afternoon doing. 

“One day in the future you are gonna be a swimming apex predator…that only works if you actually go swimming with me,” Evie told Stripes seriously, but his only reaction was a chuffing sound. 

“Yeah, you are so scary already,” she told him amused as he yawned and showed her his already razorblade sharp teeth. He was still tiny, not even close to the 600 pounds he would one day weigh. 

Currently, he was still cuddly and cute and while he could already do some _**serious**_ damage to her, it wasn’t yet as bad as it would one day be when Stripes was an actual adult Tiger. 

Stripes and his twin sister Dotty had been raised with the bottle after his mother hadn’t had enough milk to raise both of her cubs. Hamish Beaufort, Headkeeper of the Tigers had taken on that job with the help of Bee Robinson, vet extraordinaire, Jack’s big sister, and who Evie _**desperately**_ wanted to be when she grew up. 

“Come on, Sweetie,” she consoled the tiger, offering the toy back to him, hoping that he would want to play with her and she would be able to slowly get him in the water. 

Jack and Hamish were having a lot more success with Dotty who was already happily swimming in the deeper end of the pond in the Tiger enclosure. Stripes grabbed the toy with his teeth, starting to tug at it and Everly tugged right back, slowly pulling him near the edge of the water. “There you go…” she whispered only to then need to grab the tiger cub at the scruff of his neck.

“No, don’t fall in the pool!” She exclaimed laughingly when she just so managed to safe Stripes from headfirst tumbling into the deep end.

“I thought he’s supposed to go swimming,” Jack joked from the other end of the pool, as Evie finally decided that maybe she should just get wet with the tiger cub. 

Jack was already completely drenched, his khaki shirt clinging to his body and Evie needed to do her best not to stare at him. That wouldn’t be very helpful. 

Jack and she had been growing up together since the time Evie had been 7 years old and that probably should mean that she loved him like a brother…

_Yeah, that was **really** not the word that she would use to describe her feeling for him. _

He was her very best friend, the person that she had absolutely no secrets from… _well, apart from that one_. _**The most important one.**_

She ripped her gaze away from him, hoping that she wasn’t going to blush too badly, but already feeling like her face was on fire. Her skin was pale, even when she spent nearly all of her time outside and if she didn’t use daily sunblock then she tended to look like a crab. 

And that wasn’t the look she was going for. 

“Yeah, swimming yes but not **_drowning_** …Hamish is gonna kill us if something happens to his _**babies**_ ,” she brought out, still holding Stripes pressed against her chest, which the tiger cub seemed to enjoy. 

“Damn _**Right**_!” called Hamish Beaufort from the other end of the pool where Dotty was still happily swimming and letting the public see it through the glass walls of the enclosure. 

“There you have it!” Evie laughed and then handed the tiger cub over to Jack when he held out his hands for Stripes. 

He easily had two heads on her by this point and most people expected him to grow a bit taller still. He was only 17 after all. And if Bee was anything to go by, who did nearly reach 6 feet, then her brother would probably easily clear that height, because he was already the same height than his older sister. 

“Best biology lesson ever, isn’t it?” Jack asked her at that moment, holding Stripes and Everly could only smile helplessly at him. Who could say no to him when he was holding a tiger cub and was looking **_adorable_**? 

For sure not Evie. 

“Still on for this evening?” he asked her while he stepped back in the deeper water, slowly introducing Stripes to the water, who was doing his best to climb on Jack’s head, something that looked _**hilarious**_. 

Evie was doing her best not to burst into laughter as Jack was doing his best to wrangle the tiger. 

Finally, Stripes howled and jumped in the water, surprising them all as he suddenly started swimming towards his sister and Hamish, who grabbed him at the scruff of his neck and got both of the tigers out of the water. 

Jack jumped out of the water to dry land and then held out his hand to help her pull out as well, something that she was quite thankful for. 

Everly was not the most sporty girl. She much preferred the animals that she didn’t need to run away from...well, apart from crocodiles...she happily threw herself on a crocodile if the need arose. 

“What do you wanna watch?” She asked him with a grin as she grabbed one of the towels they had brought with them, thankful for not getting as deep in the water as Jack had. She hadn’t even gotten her shorts wets, something she had only put on because wet jeans were a _**terrible**_ thing. 

These shorts were terrible as well because they made her chubby legs looks even worse than they were. 

“No idea…Game of Thrones?” He offered absentmindedly. Weekly Friday movie night was a tradition at that point for the two of them. They would curl up on the huge couch in Jack’s living room and then watch whatever Science Fiction or Comic Book Movie the two of them came up with them that week. When they weren’t busy binging Game of Thrones or whatever other series they decided they should watch. 

“You just like ogling Emilia Clarke,” she accused with a glare, but he just laughed. 

“I don’t know _**what**_ you are talking about.”

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the Wildlife hospital, helping Bee with a rescued kangaroo joey. 

Evie got to name her Lucy, and Lucy was simply adorable.

Everybody at Robinson Zoo helped as much as they could and so Evie spent most of her free time at the wildlife hospital, playing secretary, helping out the vets and cleaning kennels and things. 

She enjoyed it. _**Especially**_ when they got to save animals that otherwise wouldn’t have survived. 

That was the one thing every one of them wanted to do. They tried to help wild animals, they were wildlife conservationists. And so if Evie got to do her part to help kangaroos and koalas, then that’s what she was going to do. 

That day was a great, not just because of Lucy the kangaroo but also because she got to help with an abscess on a snake and it was as _**disgusting**_ as _**fascinating**_. 

(Jack nearly threw up watching it. He did have a weak stomach.)

Bee was always happy to let her help out and just because of that, Evie thought that Jack’s sister was simply _**awesome**_. 

Bee was what Evie wanted to be when she grew up. All tall and bright blonde, looking like a catwalk model and still having no problems to jump in the mud and wrestle some crocodile when the need arose. 

And she was also really smart and educated, just having finished university with a degree in zoological veterinary medicine as well as having a Youtube Channel and making wildlife documentaries in her free time…Bee was this seemingly perfect person. 

And then she opened her mouth and managed to say something so funny and inappropriate that reminded Evie that Bee was **_still_** human after all. 

At around 5 in the evening, the wildlife hospital closed for the night and Evie went home to take a shower before showing up at Jack’s doorsteps and helped him make dinner. 

_(Which meant they threw some frozen pizzas in the oven because neither wanted to cook and their parents were out for some work dinner. Evie hadn’t listened to her father, only to know that he wasn’t there in the evening and that she and Jack should get themselves something to eat.)_

“Is Bee eating with us?” she asked Jack curiously. 

“No, she isn’t, Bee is having a date,” Bee said at that moment behind her and Evie turned around to see her descend the stairs. 

She wore a brightly coloured geometric patterned dress, bright pink heels that would break both of Evie’s legs if she ever even tried to wear them and her blonde hair was curled and bouncy.

“With whom?” Jack asked his sister as he pulled the pizza out of the oven, regarding her with the same look he watched snakes. Fear and adoration in equal measures.

“A _**guy**_ ,” his older sister answered amused. “I met him at VidCon last year…and he’s in town. He’s smoking hot, so we’ll see where it goes.” Evie watched her grab a leather jacket from the hook behind the door that Evie knew to be vegan leather and terrible expensive because Bee had bought it as a graduation gift for herself. 

Evie wanted to see a picture of that guy. Because Bee _**always**_ managed to find cute men to date. 

“What’s his job?” Jack continued his interrogation and his sister just rolled her eyes. 

“Movie Producer…Mostly RomComs…” Bee answered. “Now, don’t burn down the house and don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do!”

“Love you, see you later,” Bee said as she ruffled first Jack’s then Evie’s hair and Evie looked after her amused as Bee walked out of the house, towards the bright yellow jeep that belonged to her.

“I wanna be like Bee when I grow up,” Evie said as she carried her Pizza to the couch sitting down on it, cross-legged. Jack joined her there just seconds later, staring at her like she was crazy.

“Why?” He asked her like he didn’t understand her at all and Evie snorted. 

“Because she’s _**hot**_. And she has all the man thirsting after her…she could have a date every day if she wanted it,” Evie answered seriously. Bee was this traditional beauty and that was something that Everly would never be. Bee was blonde, slim and tall and Everly was tiny and looked more like a round blob than anything else.

“…Don’t call my sister hot. That’s weird. And her having any guy thirsting after her is not making her happy either,” Jack snorted and Evie shrugged. 

“It’s good for self-confidence though…better than to have nobody who actually likes you,” Evie admitted quietly. 

“Hey, _**I**_ like you,” Jack interrupted her, looking at her with big grey eyes. Sure, he did. He loved her just like he did Bee, while Evie was still having that **_ridiculous_** teenage crush onto him. 

“I like you, too,” she responded finally, gently thumping him with her shoulder. 

He was quiet for a moment, not bothering to reach for the tv remote and to put on the tv. 

“Do you want a _**boyfriend**_?” he finally asked her and she couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Don’t you want a girlfriend?” She gave back with a raised eyebrow. Of course, she wanted a boyfriend. For once in her life she wanted a boy to be interested in her but somehow she wasn’t thinking that that would happen any time soon. 

She and Jack were both homeschooled, the two of them always spending their morning doing cyber school and their contact with people their age was...severely limited. Not that it bothered Evie in any other way...she much preferred tiger cubs and feeding joey and cuddling with Koalas to normal life...

“I had...don’t we all remember Gabriella?” Jack gave back with a snort and she was unable not to laugh at that. Oh god, _**Gabriella**_...that had been a catastrophe. 

“God, I don’t want to think about her. Ever again,” Evie told him with a shudder.

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” Jack told her with a self-deprecating smile. Oh, Evie knew what he had been thinking. It wasn’t _**that**_ difficult to figure out

“She was pretty.” That was the reason. Gabriella had been beautiful. 

All red hair and blue eyes and beautiful...that hadn’t helped with her terrible personality but her outer appearance...that had been pushing every one of Jack’s buttons and Everly couldn’t even fault him for that. 

“You are pretty, too,” Jack said softly and Evie couldn’t help but snort at that. 

“Ahm, _**no**_ , I am not,” she disagreed. She wasn’t pretty. She wasn’t tall enough, her eyes were a boring brown, she was chubby and really...she was _**a lot of things**_ but _**pretty**_ was not one of them. 

“You _**are**_ ,” Jack insisted, crossing his arms and glaring at her but she just snorted again. 

“I am not, Jack. It’s fine, I got used to it,” Evie told him softly. “There are pretty girls that are mean and still get all the boys, and there are pretty girls that are actually nice, like your sister...and they are like **_mystical unicorns_ **.”

“Well, then you are a mystical unicorn as well,” Jack snapped. 

Bee was a mystical unicorn for sure. And Evie was a nice person but she would never be a mystical unicorn as Bee was. 

“Sure,” she told Jack with a long-suffering sigh. “Don’t you want to put on the TV?” she asked her best friend but he was still glaring at her. 

“I am serious,” he insisted. She met his eyes finally and he reached out to touch her cheek, his thumb suddenly touching her cheek. 

“Everly...” he whispered. “ Don’t...Don’t just...Stop comparing yourself to other people. You are pretty and smart and kind and...and a thousand other things. You are so much more than that.”

She could just stare at him. He was serious, she could see that, light grey eyes boring into hers. 

And then suddenly his lips were on hers. She hadn’t...she had never been kissed before, she hadn’t known what to expect or even ever really thought about how her first kiss would feel. 

And now she couldn’t even think about it. She could just feel his soft lips move over hers, and press back against him, her arms winding around Jack’s neck, holding him to her.

And then the kiss ended as suddenly as it had begun, him rearing back like he had burned himself, staring at her terrified and then he took off. 

She was left on the couch, in the Robinson’s living room, cold pizza on a plate, the house quiet. 

* * *

* * *

He _**ignored**_ her. 

That was the most painful thing. 

_**He completely and utterly ignored her.** _

For the next 5 days. And Jack was **_surprisingly and infuriatingly_** good at it too. 

He stayed out of her way and whenever she so much a snuck a peek at him, he was out there like a bat out of hell. 

And _finally_ , **_finally_** , Evie had enough. 

That ended with her having a screaming match with him in front of the wildlife hospital which made their...fight a secret to exactly _**nobody**_ anymore. (If it ever had been. Robinson Zoo was always chockful with gossip...she still remembered that one time that somebody had somehow started the rumour of Bee being pregnant...it had gone so far as Bee's mother actually outright asking her about it at Dinner. The answer had been a resounding no.)

“You know, keep ignoring me!” She snapped at him. _**“I DON’T CARE!**_ But I thought you would at least respect me enough to offer me the courtesy of telling me that you were going to stop talking to me, Jack.”

“I thought we were friends,” she brought out, tears already in her eyes that were starting to fall down when he didn’t even turn around. 

Cloud, Bee’s best friend found her a few minutes later, thankfully not making a single comment about her runny mascara or the tear tracks on her cheek and only offered her some tissues and a bottle of water. 

Nobody else offered advice either, something that Evie was in equal parts thankful and unhappy about. 

Her father was worried but stuck to his idea of always letting her deal with things herself and giving her the freedom to make errors. She didn’t tell him the full story….she didn’t know if she could bear it. 

And she also didn’t want her father to get going after Jack with a shotgun even when right now she was hating him. A tiny bit. Her dad didn’t talk a lot, he never did, he was one of these strong and silent types of men. But she always knew that he loved her. 

She knew that. 

He had taken her to live with him full time when her mother had remarried when Everly had been 7, and Evie had loved every minute of her life from that day forward. 

Who wanted to live in Canberra when you can live in a zoo? And have a best friend to wrestle crocodile with?

…well, had a best friend…that had been destroyed by that movie night. 

* * *

* * *

Evie was just feeling sorry for herself again when she left for work in the wildlife hospital that morning when suddenly she heard the motor of a car near her. 

She looked up, surprised to see that it was Bee behind the wheel of her car. It was a bright yellow four-wheeler, something that was ridiculous but somehow pleased Bee immensely. 

“ _ **Get in, Loser, we are going shopping!**_ ” Bee called out of the car, stopping next to her, and Everly could also hear Cloud’s laughing from the backseat. 

... _right_.

Evie couldn't fight against the grin on her face, as she opened the front door and climbed in next to Bee

“When did you watch Mean Girls?” She asked her amused, but Bee just shrugged. 

“You have the day off. Your Dad knows and approves. Doctor’s Orders,” Bee told her drily. 

“You are a vet, Bee, not a _**real**_ doctor,” Evie gave back with a roll of her eyes but Bee just raised an eyebrow. 

“I am still called a **_doctor_** and I use scalpels for a living. I don’t really see much of a difference…” Bee commented absentminded, prompting laughter from Cloud. “Well, my patients do try to bite me…” Bee added after a moment, resulting in Evie unable not to start laughing again. 

Yes, that was the one _**difference**_. For sure...Evie was just not gonna mention the venom that some of these bites could inject into you, or that a tiger could probably bite of your arm...or that even a kangaroo was fierce in a fight, not even _**mentioning**_ an emu. 

“The best way to get a man out of your head? Buy some shoes,” Cloud advised from the backseat at that moment. 

_Sure. Because new shoes were so practical while she mucked out stables and enclosures, right?_

“And where, pray tell, am I supposed to wear them?” Evie asked her with a snort. “I don’t leave the zoo.” EVER. At least it felt like it sometimes. _(She did go grocery shopping sometimes but she was not counting that.)_

“We’ll buy something practical and _**cute**_ ,” Bee gave back, putting the car into drive and driving out of the zoo. Everybody stared at that car. Because of course, they did. A bright yellow jeep wasn’t exactly the kind of car you could go undercover in. “That is the best kind of shoes.”

“I bought bright yellow wedges a few weeks ago, they are gorgeous,” Bee gushed and Evie was reminded again that while Bee had no problems jumping into the mud and wrangling animals she still enjoyed playing with clothes and makeup, putting together outfits and putting on high heels and sandals whenever the opportunity presented itself. “And I need a dress for my appearance on breakfast tv next week…something cute.”

“How was that date last week?” Evie asked her out of pure interest and Bee sighed. 

“The guy nearly threw up when I told him about Emmy!” Bee told her sounding exasperated and Evie couldn’t help but laugh at that picture. Yeah, telling a guy about your 20 feet long reticulated python probably prompted that reaction. Even when Emmy was a sweetheart who wasn’t interested in anything but cuddles as far as Bee was concerned. “I want somebody who is gonna wrestle crocodiles with me and not faint when I talk about tigers.”

“Dotty and Stripes are the _**cutest**_ ,” Everly agreed. They were simply adorable. Not scary in the slightest. 

“Now. My brother is being an _**absolute prat**_. I tried talking to him but half of the time he’s locking himself into his room and not coming out,” Bee said easily and Everly swallowed. Oh god. 

“So wanna tell me what happened?” Bee asked and Evie sighed. 

“Do I _**need**_ to?” she wheedled and Bee fixed her with the same eyes that her brother also possessed. It was a stab right into her heart and Evie turned her head, staring out of the window.

“We kissed. _**Accidentally**_ ,” she admitted finally. 

“How do you kiss accidentally?” Cloud asked her curiously and Evie buried her face in her hands. 

“It just happened. And now he’s never going to talk to me again because he’s disgusted and he hates me and…”

“Hey,” Bee interrupted her, reaching out to tuck a piece of Evie’s purple-dyed hair behind her ears. “Of course, he is going to talk to you again.”

“He doesn’t hate you…he just doesn’t know how to deal with that situation. And clearly, neither do you,” Bee said softly. “Right now, we are going to that mall and we are gonna get you a really cute dress. And then we’ll lock you in a room and not let you out until you talk about it,” she added as an afterthought.

Evie couldn’t help but laugh wetly at the last sentence, wiping away the tears and letting Bee and Cloud drag her through the mall and lock her in the changing room only to then continue to offer her dress after dress after dress to try one. 

“I can’t wear that,” Evie sighed as bee offered her another dress that would end above her knee. It was pretty, white with wildflowers on it but she couldn’t...

“Why?” Bee asked her, hands at her hips and looking at Evie like she had already made her mind up. 

“Because I have chubby thighs?” Evie asked. That much was obvious.

“There’s nothing wrong with your thighs,” Bee gave back. “What makes you even think that?”

“Have you seen yourself? You look like a _**freaking**_ model, Bee! You don’t need to worry about clothing being flattering, or wearing three sports bra’s so that your boobs don’t try to suffocate yourself while doing sports!” It suddenly burst out of her, tears starting to appear again in her eyes and she tried to blink them away. “I am **_fat_**. I am **_fat_** and I am **_ugly_** and…”

“Stop it. Stop it right now,” Bee whispered, suddenly hugging her tightly and Evie couldn’t help but clinging to her as tightly as she possibly could as she continued to sob, while Bee gently petted her hair

“You aren’t _**ugly**_ , Everly. So you aren’t the thinnest. So what? You are beautiful,” Bee murmured. “You know how often I wanted to look more like my mum? When I didn’t want to be as tall as most men? I looked like a _**newborn foal**_ for most of my teenage years, all legs and nothing else,” Bee told her, some amusement in her voice. 

“But you are _**pretty**_!” Evie brought out hiccuping. “You have blonde hair and these amazing grey eyes and…”

“And You look like Snow White. Black hair, nearly black eyes, something I have never seen by another person…and I dig these purple tips,” Bee told her, gently tugging at the ends of Evie’s hair that were dyed bright purple. 

“You like it?” Evie brought out hesitantly. Her father’s only comment had been a long-suffering sigh, but he had smiled, really not caring if she chose to dye her hair rainbow colours if it made her happy. 

While Evie didn’t plan to do that, she quite liked her purple tips. 

“I love it,” Bee told her with a smile. “Wanna make mine pink?” She asked Evie and Everly laughed, knowing that Bee would totally let her do that if she thought that it would make Evie feel better. 

“Look…I know teen years are the worst. They really are. But you are beautiful inside and out and you can’t let anybody tell you any different,” Bee told her seriously, holding out the denim skirt for her to wear. 

“Now, try that on. And I’ll find you a pretty top to go with it.”

* * *

That evening, Evie happily put on that new white dress she had bought to wear around the house. No other reason.

She didn’t really have any other occasions to wear it so why shouldn’t she wear it now when she was just picking up her room and figuring out what to make for dinner?

The doorbell rang and she was quite surprised to open the door and come face to face with Bee, carrying a landing net

“I need help catching a cockatoo...” Bee told her and Evie snorted in amusement, grabbing a jacket to pull over her dress and putting on trainers. 

She followed Bee to the enclosure of the grey cockatoos, Bee opening the door and then suddenly Evie was pushed into the enclosure and the door locked behind her. 

“Now you two have a talk,” Bee told her completely calmly and Evie was too shocked to say anything, her heart skipping a beat as she suddenly came face to face with Jack. 

“Bee, for god’s sake!” Jack called out for his sister but she skipped away whistling, leaving them both locked in with the grey cockatoos.

Evie was seriously considering **_killing_** Bee for that. 

“She’s my mortal enemy for that,” Jack whispered, closing his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He did not seem much happier than she was about this. 

“I think she needs a boyfriend,” Jack commented absentmindedly. “Maybe then she stops trying to manipulate _**my**_ love life.”

“That guy she went out with was terrible. He got scared of Emmy…” Evie brought out and then stopping. She sat down on the bench in the middle of the enclosure, staring at her knees. Why did Bee think that was a great idea. 

It was silent for a moment, until Jack finally moved, sitting down on the bench next to her. 

“I am sorry…I shouldn’t have… _ **ignored**_ you like that,” he whispered and her heart painfully contracted at that. 

“You shouldn’t have,” she brought out. “I just wanted to talk about what happened…”

“I don’t want to destroy our friendship, Evie. I really don’t,” Jack said softly and she could just nod. 

“Me neither,” she agreed. Their friendship was the most important thing in her life...and the last week and just showed her how important Jack was to her. She wanted him in her life, one way or another and...

“Was it so _**terrible**_?” She blurted out, unable to shut up and regretting it instantly. He was quiet for a moment before he answered. 

“It was _**fucking**_ fantastic, what do you think?” Jack answered her quietly and she could just swallow. 

Oh...

“You are my best friend. We can’t…” He whispered but she turned towards him and he faced her. 

Everly had _**enough**_ of always being scared. 

_**Enough of being embarrassed and ashamed and quiet. She had enough of it all.** _

“ _ **Why not**_?” She confronted him with a raised eyebrow. “Would it be that terrible to be my boyfriend?”

“Of course not!” Jack exclaimed and she glared at him. 

“Then why not? I had a crush on you for ages now!” she snapped at him and then bit her lip as her words seemed to register with him.

“You…you had a crush on me?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t make fun of it,” she whispered. This was already embarrassing enough. There was…her heart would already be broken enough without putting him making fun of her on top of it. 

He still stared at her, grey eyes wide and she knew…she knew that the would never want her like this. 

“I _**wouldn’t**_ …” Jack brought out, his voice broken. “I wouldn’t make fun of it…because I have a crush on you too,” he admitted and now it was her turn to stare.

No, that…that couldn’t be…he couldn’t be serious, he couldn’t be interested in her, she wasn’t what he wanted, he wasn’t the kind of boy that would go for her, he wasn’t….

“Evie.” He whispered her name, his hand cupping her cheek and she stared at him. His grey eyes met her and then his lips were on hers. 

It was awkward and new and maybe a tiny little bit magical. 


End file.
